kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 43
Summary A young boy in a white (almost pale pink) cape and carrying a wrapped sword is traveling through a forest when he encounters a large, snake-like sura baring its long, sharp teeth. He merely smiles up at it in response, exposing his own sharp teeth. Leez complains about the heat and asks Asha if things get better once they reach Mistyshore; Asha responds that some find the heat in the city unbearable so they kill themselves. Leez then asks if they could just use the rest of Asha's daily teleport spells, but Asha explains that they need spares in case of emergency. Leez is jealous of Asha's temperature-controlled underwear, a birthday present from Airi. Leez explains (in exposition) that they left Atera a week ago and they originally intended to travel to Kalibloom via Rindhallow. But because of an increased danger of suras in the area of Rindhallow, they changed their route to travel through Mistyshore instead. They teleport three times each morning, then stay overnight in towns which have better defenses than the smaller villages. Leez learned a few more things about Asha, such as the fact that she keeps a large sleeping bag inside her cloak, she always locks the bathroom door even though they're both girls, and she can only teleport within her range of vision so she always searches for a high spot. To increase her range of vision even more, she uses a visor called Hunter's Eyes x50, which was a birthday present from Lorraine. As they prepare to teleport again, Leez notices the smell of something similar to blood nearby, but Asha yells at her to not fall behind. 1-43 sura and boy.png|sura and boy 1-43 traveling blues.png|traveling blues 1-43 Leez eating noodles.png|special 2-handed technique Currygom's comment I am sorry for being unable to take care of myself properly T_T Afterword I'm sorry for such a short episode! I'm surprised that I got so sick from this little cold. All of you take care of your health! I did some work for the next episode already, so I don't think there'll be any problems. Can't think of much else to write about... Notes * Yuta is surrounded by birds at first. We later learn that he is half from the Garuda clan. Perhaps he has more affinity with birds thanks to that? * Asha insists on preserving spare teleports. This seems to be a common safeguard among magicians: when the Atera Branch Magicians Guild caught fire, another magician also wanted to save her hoti vayu spells in case things became worse. * Regarding Leez eating with both hands: Currygom once pointed to this to explain that Leez is, in fact, ambidextrous. * Asha always sleeps apart from Leez. Lorraine was especially curious about the time when Brilith and Asha shared a room, so Asha appears to habitually sleep alone. * In one scene, Asha is on top of a cliff, surrounded by wind, while Leez is slowly climbing up. Evidently, Asha used bhavati vayu to fly up the cliff, but made Leez climb it herself. Show/Hide Spoiler This is not the only time Asha leaves her behind and makes her climb after her. * Lorraine gave Asha her present earlier. Leez also saw the x20 version being sold for nearly 100 gold. * Leez smelled the blood left by Yuta after his hunt earlier this episode. References